onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Donquixote Doflamingo Portrait.png
Anime The anime image is way better. 15:26, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Not even close. The tongue should not be outside of his mouth. 18:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) His fingers should not be in front of his face. The anime image looks good and is consistent with the other images it's surrounded by. That JUMP image...that just doesn't look very good. 21:34, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Except the tongue should be in his mouth. 21:38, April 28, 2013 (UTC) So what? The color scheme is similar enough where they're pretty much the same except for contrast and lighting, and the anime image is drawn enough where it's not too detailed to the point it doesn't look good. It's not even consistent with the Warlord gallery. 21:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) He's more tanned now. And consistency doesn't matter when the post timeskip portrait looks different. 21:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) His face hasn't changed at all. 08:37, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I prefer the JUMP pic. Post timeskip he has a difference (earrings) and the manga coloring should be considered the original one. C'mon, he's fucking black in the anime, the manga pic looks just better. I'll not edit war, I'll let you guys decide this one.Shenduk (talk) 15:22, May 1, 2013 (UTC)Shenduk But hsi face hasn't changed. Can't you wait till the punk hazard episodes are out to replace the portrait? (which is really good) 16:29, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Unsourced I don't care is it's unsourced. WE AIM FOR QUALITY, NOT SOURCE! 13:15, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Genos sourced it. So don't revert. 07:11, May 1, 2013 (UTC) The anime image is garbage and low quality. The manga is higher quality and looks great. 11:49, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Manga images are good. But not for portraits. 12:49, May 1, 2013 (UTC) They're especially good for portraits, since they're drawn consistently and well. 12:56, May 1, 2013 (UTC) The majority of the manga images don't look good as portraits cause they aren't frontal. 13:35, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Good thing this one is frontal then... 13:36, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's a good image but the anime is better. 15:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Anime or Manga Okay, which one is it gonna be? I uploaded a better version of the anime image, so you can't say it's "lower quality" anymore. 19:49, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah the anime is better. 22:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Instead of throwing words like "better" and whatnot it would be more helpful if argumentation was used instead. As for my two cents, the manga pic shows his current look (earrings) but the middle finger is somewhat distracting. The anime version is a bit dark (not enough to be problematic though), he has no earrings and... that expression. Doflamingo doesn't usually sport that kind of face, with his tongue out, making it less suitable for his portrait. In sort, we need more images to choose from since neither one of the two is ideal. MasterDeva (talk) 11:57, May 3, 2013 (UTC) What Deva said, except we have to use this one because of the differences. 13:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) What Deva and Gal said :P 13:41, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Forum:Manga vs. Anime for portraits 19:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Bump 12:33, May 21, 2013 (UTC) The anime version looks better to me. I suggest making a poll. 13:22, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Then please do. WU out - 20:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure do it. 20:35, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll is currently closed .This poll will decide which image we will use to describe the scene. To vote you must have 300 edits and be a registered user here for three months. The poll opened on May 21 at 21:00 UTC and closed on May 26, at 21:00 UTC. The options are below. '' Which image will we use? '''The manga image' # 20:57, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 21:01, May 21, 2013 (UTC) #Klobis (talk) 02:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) # 07:41, May 22, 2013 (UTC) (clearly superior) # # 00:39, May 23, 2013 (UTC) # # 20:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) #MasterDeva (talk) 02:11, May 26, 2013 (UTC) # 18:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC) The anime version has poor lighting, and the manga is actually quite good. The anime image # 20:55, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 20:55, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 20:58, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # (better) # 10:37, May 22, 2013 (UTC) # 18:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) (Though MasterDeva makes a good point about the tongue thing. We should find a new image soon, though.) # 16:21, May 24, 2013 (UTC) # 17:02, May 24, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 17:03, May 24, 2013 (UTC) # 10:44, May 25, 2013 (UTC) #海賊☠姫 (talk) 05:28, May 26, 2013 (UTC) New Image What's wrong with the new image? It's frontal, the tongue is gone and the quality isn't bad. 14:44, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Which anime image was the poll on? The one with the tongue or without it? 06:06, August 12, 2013 (UTC) The version with the tongue. 10:39, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Then why is the current image not according to the poll result? 10:41, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Because the version without the tongue was uploaded after the poll. I didn't know that we have to do a poll for every image after the old poll. 10:45, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Anyhow, I prefer the new image better. 10:47, August 12, 2013 (UTC) It's completely ridiculous to say we have to keep a poll result when a new image is uploaded. This new image is clearly better than the old anime version, and we should not have to poll it. 14:03, August 12, 2013 (UTC) If the people want a poll, we should give them a poll, even if it's unnecessary. 18:37, August 12, 2013 (UTC) It's not "the people", it's just SeaTerror who thinks a poll is necessary. There is no rule that states we must always poll a new version of any image that's been polled before. There is a new version, and the issue is separate from the last poll. 19:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I agree with JSD. If there's a reason anyone thinks we should keep the old image, they should DISCUSS it 1st. Polls are only 4 when discussions don't work. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 20:00, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Discussions won't work on ST... But I do prefer the new Image, over the old one. WU out - 08:18, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I agree, new image is so much better, and whatever makes it necessary to have a poll for every new image? 08:31, August 13, 2013 (UTC) No need for a poll. ST is the only one against it. 08:32, August 13, 2013 (UTC) 7 to 1 seems like a clear majority to me. 12:39, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Honestly I can't understand why there are so many people who prefer ugly anime images to Oda's perfect images. --Klobis (talk) 00:33, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Me either Klobis, but there's no way to get around it, so it's best to use the "best possible anime image", since they obviously won't budge on the manga vs anime issue. 00:51, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Image War *Image 1 *Image 2 Discuss. As I said I support Image 2 because it has much betters colors and detail on the forehead and hair. Image 1 looks really pale due to the mist. 20:05, October 12, 2016 (UTC) I prefer 1. 2 is too close to the face, and his neck looks like it's a mile wide. 20:12, October 12, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Nova. Shame the colors couldn't be better in the first image. 20:24, October 27, 2016 (UTC) No such thing as being too close so I'd go with 2. SeaTerror (talk) 21:05, October 27, 2016 (UTC) 1. 02:54, October 28, 2016 (UTC) 1 was always the perfect image. Keep it back to the original and get rid of the current image.. it should never have been uploaded. --Mandon (talk) 00:43, November 4, 2016 (UTC) 1 is much better. 15:11, November 13, 2016 (UTC) I agree on 1. 6 vs 2, closing it. 17:25, November 13, 2016 (UTC)